Mega Man 7
Mega Man 7 is a SNES game played by Jon and Arin on ''Game Grumps'' in 2012, as well as the second game completed. The game was revisited later by Arin and Danny in 2018 through the Mega Man Legacy Collection 2. Game information Mega Man 7, known as Rockman 7 Shukumei no Taiketsu! (ロックマン7 宿命の対決! Rokkuman Sebun Shukumei no Taiketsu!, lit. "Rockman 7: Showdown of Destiny!") in Japan, is a video game developed by Capcom for the Super Nintendo Entertainment System. It is the seventh game in the original Mega Man series and the first and only title in the main series to be featured on the 16-bit console. The video game was first released in Japan on March 24, 1995 and was localized later in the year in North America and Europe. The game is also available for the PlayStation 2, Nintendo GameCube, and Xbox as part of the Mega Man Anniversary Collection. It is also known for the information that is given to the player in the Shade Man stage. Picking up directly after the events of Mega Man 6, the plot involves the protagonist Mega Man once again attempting to stop the evil Dr. Wily, who uses a new set of Robot Masters to free himself from captivity and begin wreaking havoc on the world. Along with some help from his old friends, Mega Man finds potential allies in the mysterious robot pair Bass and Treble, who are later revealed to be in league with Wily. In terms of gameplay, Mega Man 7 follows that same classic action and platforming introduced in the 8-bit Nintendo Entertainment System (NES) titles, but updates the graphics and sound of the series for the more powerful SNES. According to its creators, Mega Man 7 was only in development for a short time before its release. Keiji Inafune, a noted character designer and illustrator for the franchise, handed off his duties to Hayato Kaji for this installment. Mega Man 7 has received an overall average critical reception. Although many considered it a competent game by itself, a majority of reviewers either called it a simple rehash of previous entries in the Mega Man saga, or considered it inferior to the inventive spin-off Mega Man X, released on the SNES over a year earlier. Episodes With Jon #This Game Rocks... Man #Shifty Fish #Higgs Boson #Junkman Smells #Four More Robits #Mind F*ck Truck #I Don't Think I Can Do This #Seven Asses. #You Have to Beat The Whole Thing #Sleazy Salesman #DinoBrow #Dirty Laundry #Beat!! What the heck!! #The Forever Sick #Ragtime #Oprah Winfrey Fan Club #We Both Vomit #Why Does He HOP?! With Dan # Doctor! Doctor! # Don't Diss Dan # Junk Man # Fun Sports Outfits # Diggin' Rush # Rude Cartoons # Something Real Special # Big Boy Playthrough Jon and Arin take turns playing through levels. They also went back to collect extras. Recurring discussions Jon and Arin notice how Bass tends to Jump and Shoot all the time, which makes them compare him to the name Arin gives Megaman in an episode of Sequelitis: Jump'N'Shoot Man Trivia * At its time, this was the series with the highest episode count from August 9, 2012 (when it surpassed Goof Troop's 12 episode count) to October 2, 2012 (when it was surpassed by Pokémon Emerald Version, ending with 20 episodes). Many other series would later pass it in episode count. Category:SNES Games * Category:Capcom Games Category:Platformer Games Category:Game Grumps Games Category:Completed Games Category:Mega Man games